


Assorted Writetober Poems

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Slight content warning, nothing too bad but it might bring some bad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Days 6 ~ 12 based off of @elventhief & virtu-s tumblr post!Assorted poems posted in chapter form. Two concerning OCs, but several just coming to mind all of a sudden.





	1. Day 6 - Scorched (Cinquain)

Scorched wings-

violet. Royal.

Enduring vitriol magic.

Stiff feathers shuffle and fall, yet

he persists


	2. Day 7 - Moon (Haiku)

Bold, brilliant, and round  
I wrap my hands around its light,  
dreaming peacefully


	3. Day 8 - Wounded (Decastich)

_ Hello, can you hear me? _

dark, dark. shrouded in pitch black

arms twinge, muscles ache, and red drips.

_ I’m always here for you _ .

puzzle-pieced thoughts barely come together

inexplicable drops of salt stain and sting

that smile i recognize; i’m finally safe.

i’m glad you’re here--wait, what are you doing?

_ I lied. I’ve planned your sorrows from the start. _


	4. Day 9 - Shipwrecked (Ghazal)

The tides calmly danced while the wind continued to sway

I would enjoy this ride, had my ship not sank.

Leafy palms rustled, and my crew set up a fire.

The next isle wasn’t too far now, had my ship not sank.

My daughter loves my letters; they encourage her to venture.

The mail wouldn't be a month late, had my ship not sank.

My maps, my makeup, and my trusty sabre were nowhere to be seen.

Everything could have stayed organized, had my ship not sank.

A couple of my crew squabbled like rabid dogs today.

I said they would be ten feet under, had my ship not sank.

Comin’ home to a wood-filled hearth and my honey’s stew sounds divine,

and readin’ a story to my youngest sister, had my ship not sank.

There’s a lot I would’ve liked to do while I was out at sea,

Then again, a lot would’ve been a lot better had my ship not sank.


	5. Day 10 - Snowstorm (Listing)

heavy, like debt that crushes my paychecks

chilling, like words that leave my angry lips

coveted, like aspirations for my librarian dream

unpredictable, like the tales my tarot tells me when i ask

historical, like my college thesis, my poetry, and my publications

disastrous, like the wrongs i’ve done, and some choices i made

vanishing, like the bruises, cuts, and hands that once owned me.


	6. Day 11 - a quiet night (Prose)

a quiet night in vegas left my brain to wander. the

amount of people who i greeted and embraced felt warm and yet

i felt as if this were the last time i would see them. trembling. the 

multiple people who asked about my love life I never apologized 

to, and I wonder if people still believed those lies of mine. a world

filled with things i once i loved now felt poisonous to me. The people 

and names i knew felt like nothing but white noise. i can’t breathe. I

can’t think. i-

i guess i will have to make something new out of what i have lost.


	7. Day 12 - Alone (Quatrain)

A feeling I loved with obsession

no longer my greatest possession.

A feeling that once went with coffee and tea,

now eluded with uncertainties i can’t forsee.


End file.
